


Failing and Falling

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, falling for tutor prompt, hinata is a lucky sob, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama learns quite a few things after getting help from a tutor for his English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing and Falling

For @machuba

Pairing: Kageyama/Suga  
Rating: G  
Words: ~1400

(Love this pair, hope you enjoy! Went with the tutor prompt ^_^)

Thirty points. This couldn't be happening. He'd studied. Before practice, after practice, even going to the library when he could so he wouldn't be distracted by Hinata in the room.

Kageyama closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked again.

Thirty. Circled. All in red. He groaned and let his head fall to the desk with a thump.

"Kageyama! I passed! How did you do?" The dark-haired male turned his head, not bothering to raise it. 

"You passed? Seriously?" 

"Yeah. Wait? You didn't?" Hinata grabbed the paper from under his face and whistled lowly. "That's not good."

"Obviously."

"But you studied."

"I know."

"A lot!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama finally stood and ripped the paper from his roommate's hands earning the looks of a few of the students still lingering about.

"Maybe I could tutor you! It's easy! I before...um...subject...."

The setter could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. "Idiot. You lucked out, didn't you?" He wanted to smack him but there were still too many people around. "Just stop, you're making this worse..." But Hinata did bring up a good point. A tutor. That was the only way he could possibly save his grade and keep playing. Another failed test would drop his percentage and he would be suspended until it was brought back up. And next month was an important match for this team. 

A tutor might be his only hope.

Which brought him here, in a dorm building he's never been in before, in front of a door that belonged to someone he'd never met. 

Sugawara Kōshi, two years his senior and highly recommended by his English professor. Sensei had assured him that "Suga-kun" would be more than happy to help and would email him himself to let him know of his new "student." 

Kageyama knocked, a few minutes earlier than when sensei told him to come, and bounced his leg. He had an hour til practice. 

The door opened and he bowed. "Sugawara-senpai, thank you for seeing me."

"Ah, you must be Kageyama-kun."

The voice sounded sweet, almost playful, and when Kageyama straightened his breath caught. The person in front of him was a little shorter, with light hair that almost looked gray, big brown eyes that made Kageyama feel warm, and soft pink lips curved into a smile that looked both polite and predatory. And that beauty mark...

"-kun? Kageyama-kun?" 

And those lips were moving and the smirk was growing. "S-sorry, yes?"

"I said you can call me 'Suga', if you want. Everyone else does." His newfound tutor stepped back and invited him inside and for the first time, in a very long time, Kageyama wasn't worried about beating Hinata to practice.

The next few days passed quickly. Kageyama continued to meet "Suga-senpai" in his dorm room, going over English vocabulary and grammar. He learned that Sugawara was an only child like himself, he was majoring in education, and he looked really cute when he smiled at Kageyama's correct answers.

And he looked downright sexy when he snickered at his wrong ones.

After two weeks he was enlightened to the fact that Suga-senpai was touchy. But not in a gentle way. The laughter had turned into slaps on the back and the sweet-voiced teasing started being accompanied with (not so) light punches to his arm or stomach.

Thus, Kageyama Tobio had to accept the fact he was a masochist for starting to look forward to the light beatings. 

\----

"Suga! You made it! Finally!"

Kageyama brought the towel from his face down as he heard the captain. Did he say Suga? He turned to see his Daichi talking to his tutor.

They knew each other?

He felt his stomach do something weird as he watched Suga punch Daichi in the gut and his legs moved of his own accord.

"I've come to matches before." Suga laughed, a hand going to Daichi's shoulder.

"But it's been awhile, you're usually too busy. Ah, Kageyama?"

The setter blinked, realizing he'd walked over to them. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Suga-senpai..." The captain arched a brow and gave the tutor a grin.

Suga shoved Daichi but kept smiling at Kageyama. "Nice match. You didn't tell me during our sessions you were that talented though."

There was a mumbled "ah so that's why" but Kageyama was too busy trying to control the heat in his face.

"I still have a lot to learn."

"You and that short guy work really well together~"

"W-we played together in high school..."

"Suga was a setter too."

"Daichi!" Suga hissed and made to hit him again but the captain was already backing away.

"You were?" It somehow seemed...fitting.

"He could always give you pointers. English, volleyball...Suga could teach you a lot."

"Daichi, shut up~". The light haired male looks back at Kageyama, a pink dusting his own cheeks that only brought that beauty mark out even more. "I do seem to have more time lately. Maybe I can make it to your next matcha. It's after your test, right?"

"R-right. If I pass...."

"You will! Suga doesn't half ass anything."

"Daichi, I swear if you don't shut it..."

Daichi's smile was huge and gave Suga a thumbs up before jogging over to the team, leaving Kageyama confused.

And embarrassed for where his mind kept going.

"Ignore him. I'll see you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun."

\----

"Why did you stop playing?"

It their last meeting before Kageyama's test. He's been working up to asking him all week but didn't want to feel like he was prying. Especially when Suga didn't mention it himself.

"Volleyball? Ah, well-" He scratched his cheek, looking away. "I wanted to focus on my studies. I played when I first got here but the workload became too much. Besides, I'm not that talented, I wouldn't make it farther than university. My goals are getting a teaching job now. And who knows, maybe I can be a faculty advisor for the volleyball of it ever came open." He gave a smile, the one that gave him butterflies and made his hands clammy.

"And that's how you know Daichi-san?" The other question he'd been holding back, because it sounded silly, sounded jealous. 

"We went to high school together too." Suga's smile softened, turning nostalgic.

"So, you're friends then?"

This caused Suga to tilt his head. "Yes...though we don't hang out as often as we used to. He's even busier now with captain duties and, of course, his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Why did that make him feel so...relieved.

"Kageyama-kun?" Suga was suddenly in his face, wide eyes so close the younger male could swear he saw flecks of gold. "You're going to pass this test. You'll get to keep playing. I'll even come cheer you on when you do."

"You will?"

"Mm, then the rest is up to you." He winked and then punched him in the shoulder. "Back to work! Let's get these verbs memorized!"

Their last session ended with Kageyama feeling good about the test but unsure of how he felt now he wouldn't have an excuse to see Sugawara anymore.

\----

Ninety. Kageyama shoved it in Hinata's face as the class ended, laughing at Hinata's fifty.

"Maybe I should talk to your tutor."

"Tch, find your own."

"Greedy bastard!"

\----

That evening he couldn't bring himself to show Suga his score in person so he sent an email, thanking him for his help, and that he hoped he could still make it to the match. He never got a reply.

Sugawara was there, though. At the match against their university's biggest rivals. 

When they won he came down with several others, congratulating Daichi, complimenting Hinata on his performance (which was good, but Kageyama would not feed that ego right now).

"And congratulations to you as well Mr. Setter." There was that smile and suddenly it was like they were the only people in the gymnasium.

"T-thank you."

"And you're pretty well caught up with English now. But if you ever have a question or need study tips..."

"No."

"No?" He watched Sugawara's face fall and he almost felt bad. 

"Sugawara-senpai..." Kageyama bowed a little, his cheeks already coloring. "Will you have dinner with me this weekend?"

The playful smile returned and he touched Kageyama's chin, lifting it up. "I thought you'd never ask. I was flirting pretty hard..."

"You were?"

"Haha, Daichi said you might be clueless. I was worried you weren't interested..." He smirked and shoved him lightly. "Pick me up at 6 on Saturday. I like spicy food and you better buy me dessert." He turned to head out, but looked over his shoulder. "And I like when you take the initiative. Keep that in mind, Tobio-kun~"

\----

And he did. After dinner and ice cream, he kissed Sugawara and decided he liked it as much, if not more, than volleyball.


End file.
